The amount of information available to a computer user is growing rapidly each day. Search engines may help the user in searching and accessing information. The user may search based on keywords for any relevant web pages the search engines may have cached.
Search engines may rank search results in order of popularity, but also may rank the search results in order of web pages associated with the highest payment received by the search engine. As a result, users may find the search results irrelevant or unhelpful.
Often users bookmark or otherwise save web pages, and/or links to web pages. Over time, the user may accumulate a large number of web pages/links that may become disorganized, unmanageable or difficult to manoeuvre through to find the desired link. Further, the user may accumulate a large number of emails or other types of documents, personal and/or professional, that may become disorganized, unmanageable or difficult to manoeuvre through to find the desired document.